I feel my soul on fire
by Lesmizmaniac
Summary: Her flowing silky raven hair, her sparkling chestnut eyes, those cherry red lips. She was beautiful. Rated T for violence. By the way this is my first Fanfic! This story is co-written by 24601yourparolesbegun12. Enjolras is a little Ooc/ in some parts. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. A Horrible Person

**Ch. 1 Horrible Person**

''You horrible little brat, M. Thenardier spat, you haven't given me any francs in a week!'' Éponine cowered back ready for the blow of his hand. ''Papa, no, don't hurt me. I will try harder next time.'' Her ruthless father shook his finger while fiercely while he whispered in her ear, ''you have had many chances to prove yourself a Thenardier and each time you failed! ''I am ashamed to call you father.'' Éponine stated defiantly. '' You are no daughter of mine. Leave and never return!'' M. Thenardier replied angrily as he stalked away leaving his banished no-longer-daughter alone to fend for herself.

A.N./ sorry it was so short. Big thing are in store for the next chapter.


	2. As Clear As Mud (which isn't very clear)

**Ch.2 As Clear As Mud (which is not very clear)**

'' Friends, we must rise against our bitter adversaries and stand up for our rights! We are not fools or scapegoats, we are people and we deserve to be treated with respect. Because right now, we are getting the same amount of respect as animals! Long cheers came from the crowd as Enjolras finished his speech. '' Thank you for coming'' Enjolras told everyone as they headed out the door of the café Musain. Les Amis de l'Abaisée (ABC) started to clean up the mess. '' That was some speech Marius praised as his girlfriend Cosette appeared at his side. Just as Enjolras was getting ready to leave, he spotted a familiar looking face out the window. The girl ducked when she saw the man look her way. She started to run because she didn't want to get caught. Enjolras decided to leave her alone but as the night passed by he found himself wondering about that girl. He then realized that the girl was often at their meetings and was one of Marius' friends.

''Marius, Enjolras called, go find that girl that was watching the meetings through the window.'' '' Do you mean Éponine? She's my best friend'' Marius replied ''Yes I mean her. Bring her to me. I wish to speak to her.'' Enjolras said. Mummers erupted all around the room with things like'' The Marble Man has cracked'' and '' He has found love at last!''. Marius replied at last saying'' Okay?'' while giving Enjolras a questioning glance. As soon as he left the building Enjolras yelled'' I am not in love. Now be quiet or I will take all the wine and throw it away!''. Ten minutes later a girl wearing a filthy and ripped up dress appeared through the doors of the Musain. '' What do you wish to speak to me about?'' Éponine demanded. '' Um… well…, Enjolras stuttered nervously, I want to know why you always watch the debates through the window and you never come inside to participate. '' "I was not sure you would welcome me here.'' '' Oh , well, you can join us anytime.'' Nobody spoke for a couple minutes and nobody noticed but Marius the exchange going on between them.

**A.N./ Please review! It can be compliments or criticism. I don't care but please review. I want your opinion **


	3. A New Friend

**A.N. / Hi peeps! Here's Chapter 3**

**A New Friend**

The next day, Éponine took extra time getting herself ready because she was meeting up with Enjolras. She blushed a deep crimson red just thinking about him! Surely she could not have fallen in love with a stone column! "Stop it 'Ponine. He is too busy to have time for a relationship and never in a million years would he fall in love with a sewer rat like me.'' She told herself as she brushed the thought aside and walked out of the alley. (Remember her father disowned her so she lived on the streets and no in the Inn) As she neared the café, she could hear the heated debate going on. She ran up the steps to the Musain and the doors flung open and their stood Enjolras.

'' Oh there you are. I was just about to come looking for you because Les Amis aren't very patient as you can see.'' Enjolras said happily only to have a shoe thrown at his head a few minutes later and make him scowl and yell at Les Amis to stop being so childish.

'' I'm so sorry I'm late, she said trying not to laugh at the look on Enjolras' face, I hope I didn't cause an extra burden on you guys.''

He shook his head." It's fine. This actually the first time they've been so wild about the meetings.

Éponine smiled at this remark. Then they walked into the Musain together only to find the place a disaster. "What happened here?" Enjolras demanded.

"Uh… Well…" Grantaire stuttered while the fearless leader gave him the death stare.

"Never mind. Let's just get on with the meeting" Enjolras replied showing his authority.

…. After the meeting was over Les Amis all left the café leaving Enjolras alone with Éponine. " So, Enjolras said breaking the silence, where do you live? I can walk you home. "Actually I'm staying at my aunt's house while my parents are out of town. So let's just walk around town because my aunt lives far away." Éponine lied.

They walked around Paris talking. Éponine said" It was awfully nice of you to talk with me today, no one has ever offered before.'' '' Oh'' Enjolras replied awkwardly

"Well, Bye." Éponine said as she left waving good-bye.

"Bye." He whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

**A.N./How did you guys like that chapter? Please review and tell me. I'd love your suggestions! **


	4. A Love for Me

**A.N./ Please Review!**

**Ch.4 A Love for Enjolras (But don't tell him I said that!)**

"Éponine, I'm coming for you!" her not-father whispered from the darkness

…

Meanwhile, at the café Enjolras couldn't stop thinking of Éponine. Was he falling in love? No, he couldn't be. He is Enjolras, the leader of a difference. It was then he realized that Éponine wasn't at the meeting! Was she mad at him or does she just not want to come to the meetings anymore? He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she never did show up. He must have looks distressed because Courfeyrac started singing

Red, I feel my soul on fire

Black, my world if she's not there

Red, the color of desire

Black, the color of despair

"This is how our fearless leader feels in the inside." Courfeyrac joked

"Zip your bouche* Courfeyrac "Enjolras replied in disgust but couldn't help think that maybe it was true. Éponine… how wonderful that name sounded on his tongue.

"Gavroche, Enjolras said abruptly, go get Éponine and bring her here, as you know she's staying with your aunt''

"No she isn't, Gavroche said with a puzzled expression, she has been kicked out on to the street and out of Papa's inn"

"What?! Is she okay? "Enjolras asked worriedly

"Yeah she's fine, I saw her a few minutes ago, she was in the back alley" Gavroche replied as Enjolras raced towards the darkness to find Éponine.

**A.N./Hope you liked the chapter. PLZ REVIEW! **

*** Bouche-Mouth**


	5. The Patron-Minette

**A.N. /Hi peoples. PLZ REVIEW! **

Ch.5 The Patron-Minette

Éponine spun around. "Who's there?" she asked fearfully not really wanting to know who it is.

Suddenly, he appeared out of the shadows of the building. He walked towards her with an evil look on his face. She told herself to run, and she did, but she ran into a human wall called the Patron-Minette (her not-father's gang).Claquesous grabbed her roughly by the neck. He whispered horrible things in her ear. "Montparnasse you know what to do." demanded ferociously.

Claquesous dropped her and she fell with a hard thud. The mud and rain soaked her skin. Montparnasse started to hit her with a large pole. Her not-father kicked her in the stomach. Everybody just watch her squirm as Montparnasse finish the job. Her loud sobs echoed throughout the city.

"That'll teach youse to never backtalk me again" told his screaming not-daughter.** (A.N./ I'd imagine he wouldn't talk with proper grammar so I made it so he talked funny.)**

And with that, they all left.

...

Meanwhile, Enjolras was scurrying the streets looking for Éponine. "Oh no." he said as he rushed a unconscious figure lying in a heap on the ground." Please be okay" he begged as went to check her pulse.

He called for Courfeyrac who had been following closely behind the whole time." Go get Joly" He instructed Courfeyrac.

...

Minutes later, Joly arrived with his medical bag. He took one look at her and knew that she was very close to dying. "We need to get her into the warmth. She doesn't have very long before she freezes to death." Joly said hurriedly

"We can bring her to my flat, it's the closest." Enjolras volunteered.

...

At Enjolras' flat, Joly examined her more closely "She is catching a cold from being out in the cold for so long. We need to keep her warm. And her injuries could be fatal." Joly stated.

"But she's burning up as it is!" Enjolras replied while making an exasperated noise.

Joly shook his head at his friend's naïveness "I'm the doctor, not you. Trust me she needs it."

Enjolras still looked skeptical, but conceided"Fine!"

"Hurry Courfeyrac, Joly said as Courfeyrac entered the room, go get the woolen blankets. We must save her!"

**A.N/ Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer. And sorry if it had some things that didn't make sense. I wrote the chapter up really quickly and then I was busy. **

**The Maniac (that's me!) **


	6. Revenge

**A.N./ I Know I'm updating pretty regularly but that's because we (24601yourparole'sbegun and I have sooo many ideas!) PLZ REVIEW. I'd love your suggestions!**

**Ch.6 Revenge**

"Where am I?" Éponine asked sleepily trying to sit up on the bed that was soft and ; it was defiantly not her bed.

"You're in my flat" Enjolras replied gently pushing back down to a laying position. **( A.N./ Sorry if that sounded creepy and stalkerish)**

Éponine winced as Joly touched her shoulder to check her bruises.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Joly said worriedly, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." Éponine lied. She closed her eyes.

The whales* de L'Abaisée (ABC) were crowded around 'her bed'. Even though her eyes were closed she could feel the whales* roll their eyes.

"Sure" Enjolras mumbled while mimicking the others' action.

As soon as Joly made sure she wasn't dying from hypothermia, (even though if she did have hypothermia she would be dead by now) everyone but Enjolras left the room. "Are you sure you're fine?" Enjolras asked again.

"I'm fine!" She snapped obviously not used to the idea of people babying her.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Enjolras used that time to fidget with his thumbs (he's never actually been alone in a room with a girl before) and was thinking of what to say to the figure beside him.

"So, what exactly happened?" Enjolras questioned Éponine.

A looked a fear was fixed on her face as the horrible moment came flooding back to her. She started to bawl her eyes out .Her sobs were so loud he thought the rest of the Amis would hear. Luckily, they didn't. (They were arguing about Enjolras and Éponine and where their relationship stands.) Sadly, he didn't know what to do with a crying Éponine. So, he did what his mother would always do when he was crying. He started to sing and he held her close while stroking her hair. Really soft at first but you could still hear if you were close enough. Much to his relief, she stopped crying after a few minutes.

"Thanks." Éponine said as she dried her tears and the hiccupping ceased.

"It was no problem. ''Enjolras replied awkwardly.

"Thanks again for letting me use your shirt as a tissue" Éponine pointed to his drenched shirt.

And then for no reason, Éponine erupted into a fit of giggles. Enjolras did not know how to solve this problem so he just sat there with a confused but amused look on his face. When the laughter died down, Éponine said with a smile on her face "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. As you can see,I'm an emotional mess right now."

After a while of visiting, Éponine fell asleep. Creeping out of the room, Enjolras closed the door. When he turned around he discovered the smiling faces of his friends.

"How is she?" Grantaire prodded smirking.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. Pushing his friends aside, he went to his room. Settling in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Éponine.

Enjolras woke up to a screaming Éponine. He rushed to her room. Trying to soothe her is not an easy task. But, it seems he had a knack for calming Éponine because minutes later she was happy again.

"Why were you screaming?" asked Enjolras after he had finally built up the courage to ask.

"I had a nightmare about my father" Éponine said looking depressed.

For the next couple nights this routine went on. Finally, Enjolras decided to do something about it. He was found his friends the Whales and got them to do the dirty work.(cause he was too busy calming down Éponine. The Whales of l'Abaisée went to go find and get revenge for what he did to their friend. They walked into night to go to the inn. When they arrived at the rundown looking place, they couldn't believe what they saw…

**A.N./ Yeah cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll try not to do too many cliffhangers. It just they're so much fun!**

*** Did you catch the wrong word? It's an inside joke my friends and I( note I used proper grammar) made up! And if you didn't get the joke the Whales are a group of people that are friend with Enjolras.( In the modern world they're Les Mis fans!)**


	7. Attack of the Whales

**Ch7 Attack of the Whales de l'Abaisée **

"How may I help you my dears? '' asked slyly as the leader of The Whales, Ashlee approached him pointing her finger.

M. Thenardier had heard many things about this group and their devious ways, but he was a very clever 'business man' and was the smartest trickster in all of France.

"There is one thing I would like to know.'' Ashlee replied somewhat frustrated from trying to stay civilized and not start a war in the middle of the inn.

Her three friends stood behind her. Laura was trying really hard not to punch somebody, Colette was trying hard not to redecorate the whole place and Danielle was trying hard not to burst out crying for Éponine and the life she was living.

"I would like to know what makes a successful business man call up his gang to find his disowned daughter and then beat her up and leave her for dead!" Ashlee finished strongly.

"Well that isn't the usual 4 bedrooms and one dinner reservation, is it!, M. Thenardier chuckled evilly.

By now, the Whales had been clenching their fists so tightly their skin was white.

"And also what can a few small girls like you do to me?" He taunted.

Danielle, the toughest of them all, smacked M. Thenardier square in the face. Colette than poured all the wine out of the nearest glasses. That left Laura and Ashlee. Laura decided to then grab the nearest object and break it. The nearest object turned out to be a pane of glass. The girls saw M. Thenardier face turning red with anger.

"I thought you said we couldn't do anything about it." Ashlee said smugly as Laura nodded her head.

"Fine, you are safe for the time being as you just proved me wrong and that almost never happens." sighed backing away to plan for his next scheme only to discover a very angry looking National Guard. The Whales smiled in victory as he was hauled off to prison.

…

Back at the flat, Enjolras was having the worst time with his emotions. As he sat beside a sleeping Éponine, stroking her hair. He's never felt this way about anyone before. He knew the rebellion was coming near but he couldn't leave her. He was going to stay alive for her.

…...

Éponine was in her own little world thinking about Enjolras. She sighed a little. No way would he ever fall for a sewer rat. Not when every girl in Paris was in love with him. With his flowing curly blonde hair and his passionate, fierce blue eyes. It's nice to dream though, Éponine thought sadly. Then all of a sudden, The Whales de l'Abaisée burst into the flat speaking in a jumble of words. "He'sgoneandyou'llneverhavetoseehimagain! TheNationalguardscaughthimandtheyaregoingtolockhim up. ." Ashlee babbled on looking gleeful.

"Whoa, slow down." Enjolras exclaimed.

Ashlee took a breath and started again with an exaggerated slowness." He's gone and you'll never have to him again. The National guards took him away and they are going to lock him up. But the rest of his gang is still out there so you still need to be on the look-out."

For once, Enjolras was speechless. Luckily, Éponine replied for him.

"That's great! But… how'd you do it?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story." Laura replied trying to keep a straight face as they launched into the event that changed Éponine's life.

**A.N./ Another chapter done! A big Thank-you to everybody that reviewed. I love hearing everyone's suggestions. Please keep reviewing! **


	8. I Think I Love You

**A.N./ Just to clear it up for you guys, 24601yourparolesbegun and I have been collaborating on the story. 24601yourparolesbegun writes a chapter and then I write a chapter and if we both don't have any ideas then we write the next chapter together. Oh and I'm planning on having 20 chapters give or take any. But don't quote me on the fact that I said 20 chapters. I change my mind a lot! **

**Ch8 I think I love you**

After The Whales finished explaining the story, Éponine looked like she was ready to cry at what these strangers did for her.

"Thank-you so much nobody has ever been so nice to me" She said while tearing up.

Enjolras pretended to look offended." What about the time I walked with you and town? And the time I saved your life when I found you in the alley. And the time…" he rambled on.

When he finished his list, he could see that Colette and Danielle were trying really hard not to laugh at his silliness. However, Laura was already literally ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING. Ashlee was trying to be polite and keep a straight face but when you hear Enjolras pout, it's really funny. After a little while all of Les Amis came and they hung out laughing at every word that came out of anybody's mouth.

The night continued on like this until Éponine yawned. Enjolras had to force her to go to bed but he succeeded. All of Les Amis left but Marius and Cosette. When Enjolras came back from 'tucking her in bed', Cosette and Colette had the pleasure of meeting each other…

"Hi, I'm Colette and I'm part of the Whales de l'Abaisée." She exclaimed to Cosette rather excitedly.

"I'm Cosette." Cosette replied.

"Are you sure you didn't steal my name?" Colette asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Cosette answered.

Soon after that, The Whales left leaving only Marius and Cosette. Marius decided to 'help Enjolras clean up the mess because Les Amis aren't very clean' so Cosette went home. Enjolras knew that Marius just wanted to know the details about his relationship with Éponine.

"So, Marius said after a long moment of silence, are you going to tell me what's up with you and Ép?"

"Um." He said as thoughts flew though his head. Manly those thoughts were of Éponine. He could picture her in his mind. Flowing, silky, raven-colored hair, her tan skin, her beautiful chestnut, sparkling eyes and her perfect, cherry red lips.

"Hello? Are you still there?, Marius asked shaking him back to reality, are you thinking about her?"

"How did you know?" Enjolras asked slightly blushing.

"Hello, I have a girlfriend." Marius laughed.

"Oh right." Enjolras muttered.

"Don't worry about it. She's practically been living here since her father attacked her. You can talk to her anytime." Marius joked.

He knew he needed to talk to her. So he will. The next time he sees her.

…

"Hey." Éponine said being un-usually cheerful as she pounced on Enjolras at the table.

"Why are you so happy?" Enjolras muttered obviously not awake yet.

"Can't a girl be happy without having a reason?" She replied while she bustled around the kitchen.

When breakfast was ready she brought the plates to the table. She watched Enjolras slowly chew his food.

"What do you think?" She asked as Enjolras swallowed his food.

"It's… um…er…,Enjolras stuttered trying to say the right thing while not laughing, well, I think you should have adding salt not sugar."

Éponine burst out laughing.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I suck at cooking. I've never been able to cook something without mixing the ingredients." She said while trying to contain her laughter.

"Well since you can't cook, do you want to go for a walk and after that we go to the Musain for some food?" Enjolras asked as soon as he mustered up the courage.

Éponine looked overjoyed at the idea that Enjolras could tell just by looking in her chestnut eyes that she really loved the idea.

…

"Éponine are you ready to go?'' Enjolras asked as his eyes looked at her.

She is beautiful, even if she's just wearing casual clothes, Enjolras thought to himself.

Then, they set off for the evening ahead. They walked around Paris talking and laughing. Enjolras couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be brave enough to would open his mouth but no sound would come out. Éponine giggled at this.

"Enjolras what has got you so nervous? You are a great speaker." Éponine told him confidently.

Enjolras then calmed down enough to speak his thoughts

"Éponine, I hope this does not ruin our friendship but I cannot keep it to myself any longer. I believe I'm a bit in love with you."

Éponine smiled, her heart soaring at his words.

"I think I'm in love with you too!" she replied.

And they sealed the moment with a kiss and butterflies flew up all around them, because we all know butterflies are extremely attracted to love*.

**A.N./ My longest chapter yet! I hope you liked the chapter! Oh and happy barricade day!( even though the barricade part isn't so happy) I know that technically it started yesterday, it continue to today. In the movie today was the day were all Les Amis were killed. **** Please review! **

*** That is from the honest trailer for Les Mis. It's really funny but it kinda beats up the movie a bit ( which is sad for LESMIS MANIACS like me!)**


	9. The Barricades of Freedom

**A.N./ Just to let you know I won't be posting for a while after this 'cause my P.A.T.s are coming and I need to study ****. Here's chapter 9!**

**Ch.9 The Barricades of Freedom**

_A couple months later…_

"General Lamarque is dead!" Gavroche exclaimed in triumph as he bounced up the stairs.

Cheers roused from Les Amis.

"His death is the hour of fate. At his tomb the barricades shall rise." Enjolras said excitedly. And I'm coming home to my Éponine, he thought silently to himself.

No one noticed the figure slinking by the stairwell. Éponine let out a sigh as she tried to stay hidden in the shadows.

What is going to become of us?, she thought sadly as she walked back to Enjolras' flat.

Trying not to think of what could happen to Enjolras, she crawled into bed…

…...

Later in the evening, when everyone had left except Enjolras saying "he had some last minutes things to take care of", Enjolras pushed a tall wardrobe aside revealing the small sewer hole.

Good, he thought to himself, I'll be able to get away.

Covering his escape route, he left for home. When he returned to his flat he found a sleeping Éponine on the guest bed. He shook her awake.

"Éponine, he whispered softly as she opened her eyes, tomorrow the barricades will rise. I need you to know that whatever happens, I still love you. I going to try to get away, but I am their leader so I'm not sure if I will be able to sneak away."

She nodded trying not to cry. "I love you too."

…

After a tearful good-bye, Enjolras left for Lamarque's funeral. When she made sure that Enjolras was out of sight, she quickly changed her clothes. She had 'borrowed' Enjolras clothes for the day that lie ahead. Stuffing her hair into her favorite cap, she raced out the door. As she neared the barricade, she could hear them arguing about something.

"Ooh Barricade*" Éponine exclaimed with a silly grin on her face.

Before she entered the barricade she made sure she wasn't recognizable. She climbed over the wall and in her deepest voice she said to Combeferre, "I'm here to volunteer."

"Okay." Combeferre replied too distracted to realize who the voice really belonged to.

She walked over to where Enjolras was talking to Marius.

"You're willing to give up everything for a woman you met through a fence*?" Enjolras questioned Marius.

Marius sighed. "You're right. My place is here. I fight with you."

"Good boy." Enjolras said, treating him like a dog.

The boys turned around and Éponine, seeing this was her chance, snuck past them. As they were all handed guns (Éponine included), they turned to face the inside of the barricade. Courfeyrac was watching for enemies (not very well, I might add). Suddenly a 'volunteer' appeared.

"I will go spy on our opponents." He told Enjolras.

"Yes. Thank you. We need good men like you."

An hour later the volunteer appeared with news.

"_I have overheard their plans___

_There will be no attack tonight___

_They intend to starve us out___

_Before they start a proper fight___

_Concentrate their force___

_Hit us when it's light_" Javert told the revolutionists

"_Liar!_

_Good evening, dear inspector _

_Lovely evening, my dear._

_I know this man, my friends_

_His name is Inspector Javert_

_So don't believe a word he says_

_'Cause none of its true _

_This only goes to show _

_What little people can do_!" Gavroche spouted  
"_Bravo little Gavroche, You're top of the class_" Grantaire cheered.

"_But what are we going to do with this snake in the grass_?" Jehan asked.

"_Tie__ this man and take him_

_To the tavern in there_

_The people will decide your fate_

_Inspector Javert_! " Enjolras instructed.

Knowing what was to become of him, Javert said

"_Shoot me now or shoot me later_

_Each schoolboy to his sport_

_Death to each and every traitor_

_I renounce your people's court!"_

Then Courfeyrac and Grantaire led their prisoner away and Enjolras resumed

into leader mode.

Suddenly the group could hear the clomping of boots. Most likely the National Guards are trying to attack. Everyone lined up, ready to fight. Courfeyrac and Grantaire returned and aimed their rifles over toward where the enemy would most likely enter. The next minute was a flurry of bullets flying to and from the barricade. Nobody knew what to do in the spur of the moment but as soon as the opponent started climbing there safety wall, they knew they needed to act fast. Nobody was paying any attention to the left side of the barricade. One National Guard aimed their riffle right at Enjolras chest. Before anybody could do anything, Éponine, still dressed like a boy, pointed the gun at herself.

_Boom!_

The gun was shot towards her chest and Éponine fell to the ground. She could feel the sticky substance in her hair. Reaching to touch her hair she moved her hand painfully. She removed her hand only to have her suspicions proven correct by the red on her hand. She put her hand over her heart and she closed her eyes. She knew that in only a matter of minutes, she would never see Enjolras again.

"Man down." She heard Joly yell in her direction.

"Can you try and help him?" Enjolras asked Joly still oblivious to who she actually was.

Turning back to the barricades direction, Enjolras left. Then somebody yelled fearfully "Stand back or I'll blow up the barricade."

"And yourself with it." said a National Guard obviously trying not to be blown up.

"And myself with it." Was the reply.

She could hear footsteps of people retreating and everyone was breathing a sigh of relief.

She felt Joly kneel down beside her. He inspected her wounds. He carefully took her hat off her head to make sure it wasn't a head injury. A waterfall of hair cascaded over the figure's dying form. Joly gulped trying not to freak out. There was only one with hair like this was Éponine.

"Enjolras, Joly cried, you might want to come here."

The figure could feel people crowd around her.

"No, Enjolras mumbled, this can't be right. She was safe when I left her!"

Enjolras started crying. Everyone just stood there not knowing what to do. No one had ever seen the marble man cry before.

Joly was the one to break the silence.

"If we can get her to the hospital, we will be able to save her."

"Do whatever you can. I can't live without her. It breaks my heart seeing her like this. She's usually so strong and now she's on the verge of death." Enjolras cried out.

Combeferre patted his shoulder in attempt to comfort his best friend. Was Éponine going to survive? They could only hope. For their sake and for his…

**A.N./ Longest chapter ever! I hope you liked it 'cuz that took a really long time to write. Plz review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. And feel free to tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. **__**I was in a hurry to get this posted . And please excuse the format of the chapter, my computer keep going all wonky and I don't know how to fix it! PLZ REVIEW! I love hearing peoples' comments and suggestions!**

***(first one) That's from a picture meme of Les Mis.**

***(second one) It's from a video on youtube.**


	10. Maybe a Barricade Wasn't a Good Idea

**A.N./ Hey I'm back! And my P.A.T.s are done(Since you can't see me I'll just tell you I'm doing my happy dance!) Here's Chapter 10. Sorry if some of it makes no sense. I'm doing the best I can but sometimes I zone out and I have no clue what I'm writing.**

**Ch.10 Maybe making a barricade is a bad idea**

Picking up Éponine (with some help), Joly made his way to the outside of the barricade. Guns pointed at his head.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there." Joly said, chuckling nervously.

He took a step forwards only to have the tip of the gun right up against his head.

"Do you know how unsanitary that is? I mean…"Joly screamed. He quickly shut his mouth as a National Guard approached him.

"Take one more step and you die. This is war, not a children's playground. "He yelled at Joly.

"Please sir. This innocent girl was shot. She wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. She was only trying to protect her…brother." Joly explained, not sure if he should tell them if the real reason she was here was to protect the leader of the barricade.

"Fine, take her to the hospital. But you need to come right back here. If you're not back in an hour and a half, I will shoot…, the National Guard told him gruffly trying to find the perfect hostage, this guy." Bossuet squealed fearfully as the Guard picked him up.

Pointing a gun to Bossuet's neck the National Guard evilly said "Tick Tock. Your time is running out."

Joly recovered for his fear for Bossuet and quickly walked away.

….

Once on the street, Joly grew even more anxious to get back. Crossing the deserted street, Joly realized he didn't even know where the hospital was. Sure, he was a medical student, but he did all his learning in the classroom and he's never been sick or hurt enough to go to the hospital. Of course he was always paranoid that he was sick and was dying but his friends have always calmed him down saying he was overreacting.

"Where is the hospital?" he questioned himself under his breath.

Walking a little bit more in the same direction, he found a boy about 10 or 11 age sitting in a corner huddled up.

"Little boy, Joly called softly, do you know where the hospital is?''

The boy nodded. He pointed to the building that was 15 feet from where they were standing.

"Thank you." Joly replied hurriedly.

He handed the boy 2 francs and hurried off to the hospital.

When he reached the hospital, Joly realized how tired he was from walking all this way carrying Éponine.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the nuns asked.

The nun pointed to a bed and Joly put the dying figure down.

He thanked the nun quickly and left to return to the barricade. Hoping he wasn't too late, Joly reached the barricade.

''You're back. And with 10 minutes to spare." The National Guard said putting a shaking Bossuet down.

The National Guard pulled out his gun.

"You're back, he repeated, I never said I wouldn't shoot another person."

He pulled the trigger. The gun was pointed at Jehan's head. Jehan fell and they were silent.

Backing into their positions, everybody picked up their weapons while glaring at the National Guard that shot their friend.

The National Guards were grinning mischievously, with guns pointing to their enemies. No one moved. Everybody was silent. Then, Les Amis de l'Abaisée worst nightmare began.

They began to fall one by one. Bossuet was shot with a musket and he fell. Then it was Bahorel who saved the drunkard who was waking up from his unconscious state. Soon, the only ones left were Enjolras, Marius, Combeferre, Joly and Grantaire. Charging to the Café, they closed the door and blocked it with the tall wardrobe. The tall wardrobe that blocked the door uncovered the sewer hole that was Enjolras was going to use as an escape route.

"I hate to admit it but they have defeated us." Joly said somewhat dejectedly.

"Guys, we are going to die if we don't find an escape route. Maybe we should just leave through the sewers now. I don't want to leave Éponine alone without any of us." Enjolras told them.

"I don't know. We already lead a bunch of people to their deaths. I feel like we should die with them." Combeferre said, feeling a bit conflicted.

"Well, guys, I don't know about you but I'm leaving. Cosette is waiting for me. And Enjolras?" Marius asked.

"Hmm?''

"Éponine needs you. So I suggest that you come with me." Marius said.

Enjolras, Marius and Joly climbed into the sewers.

"Are you coming?" Joly asked Grantaire and Combeferre.

"No, Combeferre replied for both of them, I need to stay here. My fate is in the hands of the National Guards. We will try and make sure they don't follow you by telling them you are already dead. Farewell, mes amis. Hope you are able to get away."

Combeferre gave them one final wave. Then, he and Grantaire proceeded in moving the wardrobe back to its original place. Enjolras could hear the National guards rushing into the Café. Combeferre shouted "Vive la France!" And with that, the guns were fired. Enjolras mouthed a final good-bye to his courageous friend…and Grantaire.

They continued on through the sewers for hours into they reached an exit. Enjolras quietly climbed up. He helped Joly up, then Marius. Enjolras then, ran all the way to the hospital.

Then, his heart stopped beating.

There, on the hospital bed, was her.

Never had he seen her look so… small and alone.

He knelt down beside her bed, kissing her forehead.

"Éponine. "He whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes.

"You're okay!" she said after a while.

"Yes" was all he could say.

Joly and Marius, having caught up with Enjolras, gazed at their lovesick friends. Seeing Enjolras like this was heartwarming.

Jehan would have been crying up a storm by now, Joly thought, tears threatening to spill over anytime now.

The memories of their dead friends was a touchy subject. All their friends died only a couple hours ago and nobody knew how to cope. Even though they had chosen to escape and to keep their lives, every one of them still felt that they should be dead right now. How they were going to keep living like nothing happened, nobody knew. But they did know that they were going to keep together and be brave for each other…

**A.N./ Yeah! 'Nother chapter done! Hope you liked it! Fyi, if there are any mistakes in the story, it's because I was listening to the Les Mis soundtrack while writing this and I tend to start singing when I hear the songs and yeah…**

**Anyways, Plz review! I love hearing suggestions, comments and constructive criticism. And a big thank you to people who do review(which isn't very many people) It makes me feel really happy that people care enough to help me out or just tell me what they thought of it! Until next Chapter… **


	11. There's a grief that can't be spoken

**A.N./ Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Since it's thanksgiving I'm just going to say that I'm thankful for my family, friends, food, a safe home. I mean, a lot of people in our world don't have all of that and I'm extremely thankful that I do. Of course, I'm also thankful for Les Mis! I know that this has absolutely nothing to do with the story but if you guys could tell me in a review what you're thankful for I would love that. I just got to thinking over the weekend how lucky I am. Because, not everybody has all the essentials they need to live.**

**Here is the chapter...**

...

There's a grief that can't be spoken

The next day was heart breaking for the two survivors. Watching your friends be lowered into the ground only to be decomposed by worms and other disgusting creatures is never easy. But, it was a day to grieve and remember all of their brave friends who had hope for a better world that never came.

They chose a yellow rose for Courfeyrac as he was always bright and happy. The yellow rose meant friendship. An orange rose shone brightly over Joly's grave as he was the most cheerful of the group. That color means enthusiasm. The dark pink they had chosen for Gavroche meant gratitude. The yellow rose with a red tip that lie across Combeferre's gravestone meant friendship as he played the role of Enjolras' best friend throughout the whole catastrophe. The peach rose was for Feuilly as it meant sincerity. The bodies of Bahorel, Jehan and Bossuet had been already claimed by their families but they still remembered them. They were not entirely what happened to Marius though. As they did not see him, Enjolras hoped he was still alive. And lastly Enjolras placed the chosen pink down on Grantaire's gravestone. The pink was chosen for him because it means appreciation. Because, what else could you give a man who never believe in the new world everyone was talking about, who never thought the revolution would succeed if anybody else other than Enjolras would orchestrate it. He only believed in the marble himself. The colors ranged all over. But each grave had a similarity. On each of their friends' graves, there were 3 roses. The special selected color and a red and a black rose. A single rose because it means utmost devotion. And that's exactly what they had. It was the same devotion to the cause that was the reason they were dead in the first place. Black because it meant farewell. Red because, well, because it meant many things for the group of students.

Éponine walked up to where Enjolras stood laying down the last crimson beauty.

"It's the blood of angry men." Éponine mumbled.

"No, it was a new world that did not dawn." Enjolras cried out.

"Maybe it will dawn soon." Éponine suggested, trying desperately to quiet him down.

...

Later, after they had arrived home, Enjolras finally broke.

"It's my entire fault," he cried, "if it wasn't for me they still be alive!"

"Remember what you told me the other day? When I was upset about...Gavroche? You told me that I couldn't have stopped even if I laid my life down in front of him. And that goes for you too. You couldn't have stopped those boys if you dragged them away by the ear. It was their choice. Just because you lived and they died, doesn't mean you can go hide in a hole. You lived for a reason. So you should fulfill your purpose." and with that she got up and left the room.

Ten minutes later he left to go find Éponine.

"You were right Ép. I'm going to complete what I started. My friends didn't die for nothing." He stated strongly.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Éponine hurried to open the door. Once the door slide open, Enjolras could see a bedraggled lady on the other side. Before he could say anything, Éponine let out a shriek and bolted out the door. She didn't even look back when Enjolras called her name. She ran far from the Parisian city, tears streaming down her face. Away from the woman who ruined her childhood.

...

"Je suis très confusé.*" Enjolras said, massaging his temple.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Who are you and why did Éponine run away crying?" Enjolras demanded once ten minutes had passed.

"What has Éponine said about her family?" The strange woman asked.

"Not much." He replied.

"Well... I'm her... mother. I'm ashamed to say that when my husband would beat the girl, I didn't do anything to help. In fact, I did quite the opposite. But, the real reason that I came here was because I wanted to apologize to her."

...

As soon as Éponine reached an alley that was unoccupied, she sank to the ground. She sat there for a few moments, wondering what she was going to do when she heard a voice. A voice she had never wanted to hear again.

"Hello 'Ninny." A thick, rough voice shook her into reality.

"Montparnasse." She growled.

He squatted down so she could see into his evil, beady eyes.

"That's not how you should treat an old friend." He pouted.

"Yeah, well most friends don't use their friends." She spat back.

Éponine could practically see the steam coming out of his head.

"How did you find me?" Éponine asked.

His black top hat tumbled from his head.

"I said, how did you find me? Answer the stinkin' question!" She repeated a little louder.

To this, she earned a slap across her cheek.

"Look, girly. I was going to take it easy on you and keep you for myself, but now I think I'm gonna take ya to your dear papa." He sneered.

Éponine paled at the mention of her father.

"Oh you didn't know? He's a free man. He snuck out of the gallows. Well, he's as free as any criminal will ever be."

"I'll scream somebody will hear me." She threatened.

Montparnasse picked her up by the neck.

"Mark my word girl. You scream and I will kill you on the spot."

"Fine. I'll come with you."

He let Éponine go but just after that, she let out a blood curdling scream

...

Miles away, Enjolras and Éponine mother were talking about Éponine, when they heard a scream that would wake the dead. Instantly, Enjolras jumped and ran towards the door, ignoring the lady that calling after him...

**A.n./ Cliff hanger! Sorry about that though, but they are just so fun! And I apologize for any mistakes I made as I was really rushed writing this chapter. Plz review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for that! **

*** I'm very confused. **


End file.
